


Next Time

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong have to spend some time apart, but the moments they have together are more than enough





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> To Carly,  
> Thank you for everything ♡

"How much time do you have?" Johnny says into the phone as he turns off the overhead lights before settling into bed for the night. He doubts his roommate would mind. 

"Five... Maybe ten minutes max before someone comes banging on the bathroom door," Taeyong replies, walking into said bathroom and locking the door behind him. "You?"

"Depends on how long it's gonna take my colleague to finish showering. And by showing I mean having illicit phone sex with his girlfriend while the shower is running. So scandalous, right? Such a waste of water."

"Babe," Taeyong huffs in annoyance. "Can you please not talk about other people having phone sex when we're about to have phone sex? I'm gonna lose my hard on."

"Hard already?"

Taeyong can imagine the smirk on Johnny's face as he asks the obvious and it turns him on just that much more. Damn it. "Sporting a semi while really fucking frustrated."

Already a little bit bratty by nature, the separation had truly done wonders for Taeyong's attitude. To Johnny it's adorable, as adorable as anything could be in this type of situation, but instead of teasing he drops his voice an octave to say, "Just the way I like you."

It almost sounds like Johnny is right next to him, whispering in his ear Taeyong shivers. There's already sweat forming on his brow and Taeyong wipes it away with the sleeve of his shirt. The bathroom in his home away from home was tiny and the exhaust was busted so it often felt like a sauna if you spent more than a few minutes in it. The air is thick and Taeyong takes a measured breath, waiting for whatever comes next.

"Drop your pants, Taeyong. Boxers too." Johnny listens to the rustling at the other end of the line, just the thought of Taeyong getting hard for him was affecting him as well. He hears the clink of Taeyong's belt hitting the tile floor and immediately feels his face flush. Motherfucker was still wearing his goddamn suit. 

"Okay," Taeyong says, voice still tinged with annoyance.

"Hhhmmm..." Johnny hums. "I think next time I see you I wanna suck you off."

Taeyong shuts his eyes and wraps a hand around his throbbing cock.

"Touch yourself, baby. Get that cock nice and hard for me." Heavy breathing hits Johnny's ears and he shifts in bed, unable to do anything about his ever growing erection (besides despair)."You don't have any lube, do you?"

Taeyong shakes his head. "No."

"Of course you don't, naughty boy. You're still wearing your suit, aren't you?"

"You caught me," Taeyong replies. He did it on purpose, knowing it would push Johnny's buttons. He'd rushed over from a formal event with other grad students and their professors, casually excusing himself as people got increasingly drunk. He'd arrived at his apartment thirty minutes before their schedules phone call, enough time to put on something more comfortable, but he hadn't.

"Naughty," Johnny reiterates. "Couldn't even put your nice clothes away. You need me that bad?" 

"Always. Always need you," is Taeyong's answer and even if they're talking about sex now, Johnny understands all the layers of meaning underneath.

"Spit in your hand, baby. Let me hear it."

Taeyong obeys, spitting loudly in the palm of his right hand, enjoying the mumbled “fuck” from the other end of the line. He takes hold of his cock again and strokes as Johnny begins to speak.

“I really miss the way you taste. I miss having you in my mouth.” He listens to Taeyong's sharp intake of breath and asks, “Are you touching yourself?” No response. “Answer me, Taeyong.”

“Yes,” Taeyong manages to croak out. He bites his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his moans as he continues to work himself. “Johnny, please.” It'd had been too long since they'd done this, mismatched schedules always getting in the way, so to say that Taeyong was on edge would be an understatement. Time was never on their side these days and Johnny knew he had to speed things up or else they were both going to bed unsatisfied.

“Gonna suck your cock so good, baby. I’m gonna get down on my knees and take all of it until it hits the back of my throat.” Taeyong has started a whispered mantra of “fuck fuck fuck” in between shallow breaths and Johnny knows he’s close. "I wanna feel your hands in my hair while I deep throat you. Love when you use me like this. Fuck my mouth, baby. Make me gag on that cock.” He hears the toilet flush and realizes that his roommate would be coming out any second. Fuck.  
“Give it to me, Taeyong. Let me taste you. Come in my mouth.”  
Johnny shuts his eyes as he listens to Taeyong’s barely audible moans as he finishes into his hand. Even though Taeyong wants to bask in his post orgasm glow he knows he doesn’t have the time. Sighing, he quickly cleans up and gets dressed.

“Babe?”

“Yes,” Johnny replies, trying and failing to keep the sound of disappointment from his voice. It’s a little petulant and a lot needy. Taeyong smiles.

“That was really fucking good."

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. I’m sorry I can’t return the favor.”

Johnny sighs dramatically and Taeyong has to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. “It’s okay. Just a few more weeks.”

“Yup. Only a few short weeks and that ass is mine," Taeyong says, overdoing the serious tone in his voice, sounding as if he was wearing an oath of fealty.

With an already straining erection and nowhere to relieve himself, the last thing Johnny needed was a reference to Taeyong fucking him. Not even attempting to keep the whining out of his voice he replies, “Taeyong…”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I gotta go though. See you soon?”

“Soon."

“I love you, Johnny."

“Love you too."

Johnny hangs up. It had been a long time since they promised never to say goodbye to each other. (Doyoung was always complaining about how dramatic they were.) He places his phone on the small table besides his bed and attempts to find a comfortable resting position. He hears the bathroom door open and quickly pretends to be asleep as his roommate shuts off the tiny lamp on his desk and makes his way to the bed opposite Johnny's. A few minutes pass and he starts to snore softly. As quietly as a clumsy man of his size can move, Johnny gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He undresses, thinking this is probably exactly how Taeyong looked earlier. He hisses, finally able to touch his neglected cock. Only a few more weeks, he thinks. A few more weeks and then we’ll have a few days all to ourselves. It doesn't take much, recalling the way Taeyong's breaths always came short and quick when he got close, an image of Taeyong naked painted on the back of his eyelids. Johnny comes quickly. He washes up and gets back into bed, but not before sending Taeyong a picture of the cum that landed on his hand. The keyboard smash he gets in response makes him laugh. He leaves Taeyong on read. Johnny's last thought before he drifts off to sleep is that the days weren’t passing fast enough.

The decision to pursue their graduate studies at different universities in neighboring states was hard to make. It certainly wasn't ideal, but they decided it would be the best in the long run. The fact that they were long term, maybe even in the "until death do us part" type of way, made things bearable for the most part. There was a chance that Johnny would finish a degree early or that Taeyong could transfer schools, but even if neither worked out they both knew that they'd find a way to stay together. Thankfully summer is drawing near and though it wouldn't be anything like the whirlwind vacations of their undergrad years, they are both glad to have at least one week together. It would be short, but they would make the most of it.

Before he knows it Johnny is flopping down on a bed of crisp white sheets in nothing but his boxers. He's wiped out after a day of catching up with family and friends. It’s a wonder that he’s still awake, but the promise of a night with Taeyong after so many nights alone is enough to keep him from falling asleep. Taeyong emerges from the bathroom a moment later. He strips off his underwear and gets into bed naked while Johnny rolls his eyes at him.

“What?” Taeyong asks, his face taking on an all too familiar look of bewilderment. “You don’t feel like it?”

Johnny laughs. "Straight to the point huh?" 

"Yes, exactly," Taeyong replies. "As they say, there's no time like the present."

"I don't think that's exactly what they were talking about," Johnny says, snuggling up to his boyfriend, taking hold of Taeyong's semi and stroking it to full hardness. “And of course I feel like. I want you so fucking bad already.”

They kiss like only long time lovers can, unrushed but still full of passion. Johnny rolls onto his back, lifting his hips so Taeyong can strip him of his boxers. Taeyong hovers over him and Johnny misses the hair that used to fall onto his face, misses the way he used to gently brush it away from Taeyong’s forehead when they were younger. Grad school was another level of adulthood, one that Taeyong insisted came with a professional haircut. Johnny hums, contented, trailing his fingertips over the top of Taeyong's bare thighs before laying back and allowing Taeyong to get reacquainted with his body. It amazes Johnny that after so many years of together that Taeyong's touch could still excite him. He knew just where to lick, to caress, to -

"Ngh..." Johnny's breath hitches, heels digging into the mattress as Taeyong circles his rim with one finger.

"You spacing out on me?" Taeyong asks, leaning over to peck Johnny's forehead.

It takes Johnny a moment to focus his thoughts before he replies, "No. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Taeyong asks while slowly pushing his finger inside. He enjoys the way the muscles in Johnny's thighs tense. Johnny's thighs also known as the 9th wonder of the world. 

"I was thinking about how I love being with you like this. How I love giving myself to you this way. How I could only ever surrender like this with you."

Taeyong is hit with a sudden rush of emotions, an overwhelming feeling of love that steals his breath and makes his chest ache, but in the good way. He has never been good with expressing himself so instead of replying he leans down to claim Johnny's lips, pouring every unspoken word into his kiss.

I love you so much.  
I miss you every day.  
Let's never be apart after this.

And because Johnny is Johnny he pulls away just long enough to whisper, "I know."

Taeyong removes his fingers and starts to kiss his way down his boyfriend's body. He nibbles on one collarbone and then the other, Johnny's bent legs bracketing his body, involuntary squeezing him when he licks over a nipple. He repeats the motion, encouraged by Johnny's hums and the fingers playing with the short hairstyles at the back of his neck. Taeyong's mouth ventures lower, leaving sloppy open mouth kisses down the entirety of Johnny's torso, leaving no patch of skin untouched. He easily positions Johnny the way he wants him, legs spread with his thighs pressing against his chest. Without having to be told Johnny hooks his arms around the back of his knees, holding himself open. The sight makes Taeyong's heart skip a beat, maybe several beats. It wasn’t always like this. Years of unfair expectations based on his height and his build had warped Johnny’s view of himself and of sex, sometimes making him self conscious even in private. It wasn't so much about the sex or who put what where, it was about Johnny feeling worthy. He deserved to lay there and let Taeyong take the reins. It was okay to ask Taeyong to hold him even though he's much taller. Every way he made Taeyong made him feel good and loved and worthy, he deserved it too. He was worthy. It had taken a long time to get to this stage of true vulnerability and Taeyong was still is awe of Johnny’s trust in him.There would never be a way to repay Johnny for believing in him so much, but in this moment Taeyong can show him just how much he loves him.

Johnny let's out a soft, "ahh" when he feels Taeyong’s tongue on his most private place, every muscle in his body pulled taut. It takes every ounce of self control he has to stay still as Taeyong continues to stretch him open with his tongue and fingers. His mouth moves down to Johnny's balls as he presses a third finger inside, thrusting steadily as Johnny sighs and groans above him. Truth be told, Taeyong could be impatient, but he was never like that during sex. When it came to his, he always took his time, his goal always to minimize Johnny's discomfort. Even though he’d never really said it out loud, Johnny is grateful. He’d thought that he would never be able to be with Taeyong like this, but he was wrong. Taeyong had proven him wrong.

“Baby," Johnny pants, the desperation apparent in his voice.  
Immediately Taeyong’s mouth is on his, kissing him with a renewed fervor, the taste of his tongue making Johnny dizzy. He hisses when the head of Taeyong's cock touches his entrance, completely bare. Johnny squeezing his eyes shut, taking deep breaths as the Taeyong slowly slides inside him. Taeyong does the exact opposite. He keeps his eyes open, enraptured by every expression, every tiny noise that slips from Johnny's lips. The dull ache in his lower back is nothing compared to the feeling of being full and Johnny let's his legs drop so Taeyong can lean down and kiss him.

"Perfect," Taeyong murmurs against Johnny's temple as he starts to rock his hips.

The pace Taeyong sets is agonizingly slow, his thrusts barely brushing Johnny’s prostate, causing him to make low whining noises that are music to Taeyong’s ears. It sends tingles throughout Johnny's body, sparks of pleasure that have heat pooling in Johnny's stomach. Taeyong rubs his hand across the sweat covering Johnny's chest, pinching a nipple and groaning when Johnny's back arches off the bed. He does it again, leaning down to kiss Johnny, letting him whine into his mouth. The continue exchanging sloppy kisses as Johnny wraps his legs around Taeyong's waist to keep him in place.

"Please," Johnny moans, breathless. "Taeyong, please."

"Shhh..." Taeyong soothes. "I've got you." He braces himself himself on Johnny's shoulder, fucking him in long strokes. Taeyong shifts his hips slightly and Johnny cries out, hands scrambling to hold onto Taeyong's forearms.

"There, there," Johnny rasps, pupils blows wide, brown locks matted against his forehead.

Taeyong grits his teeth, snapping his hips hard and fast. Few things could compare to watching Johnny unravel below him. Taeyong gaps as chest heaving and face contorted in pleasure, Johnny comes untouched.

Taeyong leans down until their foreheads are touching, slowing his hips as Johnny floats back down to earth, his legs sliding from Taeyong's waist of their own free will. For a few moments the room is silenr except for the sound of Johnny trying to slow his breathing. Taeyong kisses the tip of Johnny's nose then his forehead, attempting to pull out when Johnny stops him.

“No. I’m good,” he says, his hands wrapping around Taeyong's neck, inviting him to stay.

“Are you sure?”

Johnny nods, smile lazy. "I want to feel you come inside me.”

"You're so good to me," Taeyong murmurs as his thrusts start anew. "So good. Perfect." Johnny opens his legs wider while running his hands up and down Taeyong’s back.

“Johnny, I’m close, “ Taeyong manages to mumble, losing his rhythm slightly.

“Yes, baby. Come on,” Johnny coaxes. "Let me feel it."

Johnny is so tight, his body clinging to Taeyong in all the ways that put him on the cusp of losing control. He soaks in the afterglow of Johnny's orgasm, in the pliance of his limbs and the whispered words of praise just for him. Everything of Johnny just for him. Taeyong comes hard, his forehead pressed right against Johnny's.

This morning could’ve been like any other normal morning, Taeyong drinking some green tea while nibbling on some toast as Johnny sips on a coffee, except it isn’t. It’s a morning before another separation. Their week is over. They both decide not to make a big deal out of it, wanting to be strong for the other even though they both knew that Taeyong would probably make a tearful phone call to Johnny before bed. Maybe Johnny would make a dumb joke, something similar to the ones that made Taeyong fall for him in the first place, and by some small miracle Taeyong would still genuinely find funny. Or maybe Taeyong would cry for a bit before Johnny lulled him to sleep with the sound of his voice, promises that they would see each other again soon. This was their process and it was okay. They were okay.

Taeyong has to leave first. He puts his things by the door before hugging Johnny close, face pressed against the left side of Johnny's chest. It's so quiet he can hear Johnny's heartbeat, strong and reassuring.

"Did you steal more of my shirts?" Johnny asks, the thumb of his right hand slipping under Taeyong's sweater so he can rub small circles against Taeyong's skin. He chuckles when Taeyong nods against his chest. "What's mine is yours."

“This part always sucks.”

“It does,” Johnny confirms. “But we can do it. Do you believe me?"

"Of course. More than anyone else."

One last squeeze before Taeyong pulls away. "I love you, Johnnt. So much.”

“I love you too,” Johnny says with a smile, a little sad but genuine.

“Until next time?"

“See you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
